La única opción
by Younaa Drocell
Summary: -No me vengas con esas poniendo esa cara de tranquilidad. ¿Si es así como te sientes, no podrías haber hecho algo antes de que esto pasara? No, definitivamente esa era la única opción que habían tenido. Quizás no la mejor, pero si la única que podían cumplir. -Ya es suficiente Munakata...


_Hoooooooola~! Vale, hace mil que no escribo anda por aqui, lo se, pero mi inspiración se dio unas laaaaaaaaaaargas vacaciones y he tenido problemas con los estudios, castigos, problemas con amigos y blah, blah, blah, muchas cosas collazo que no interesan xD_

_Bueno, K Project es una serie que cuando salió me llamó la atención pero pasé de verla y Yui Aizawa, mi Kismesis insistió mucho en que me la viese muchas veces y la última vez le hice caso y bueno, la adoro por insistir porque me ha encantado el anime. Y varios días después, vino la inspiración y salio esa...cosa extraña xD_

_Es un Oneshort que transcurre en ~SPOILER~ el momento en el que Munakata mata a Mikoto porque mis feelings murieron, me tiré mucho rato llorando y Mikoto es el mejor pj de la serie ~SPOILER~_

_Y bueno, sin más tonterias, aqui va el fic :3_

_Disclaimer: Claramente, esta serie no me pertenece, solo la idea del fic. Disfrutenlo_

Eran sus últimos instantes y él lo sabía. La nieve caía a su alrededor, blancos copos que ante el contacto de su abrasante piel se derretían. Si, el también se derretía, se quemaba, sus propios poderes le consumían por dentro. ¿Cuánto le quedaba? ¿2 minutos? ¿5? Quizás incluso 10….

Inspiró hondo y miró al cielo, soltando el aire lentamente. Estaba nublado, gris, triste y oscuro. ¿Él cielo lloraba por él? ¿Lloraba por el rey plateado que acababa de sacrificarse para ayudarle a cumplir su venganza? ¿Lloraba por Anna y los demás de Homra que se iban a quedar sin rey o simplemente Dios sonreía sarcástico mientras cubría el brillante cielo de nubes? Sin encontrar respuesta cerró los ojos. Odiaba los días sin sol.

Pensó meticulosamente en lo que iba a decir pero al final solo articulo dos palabras. Dos palabras que jamás le habían dolido tanto.

-Lo siento…- Abrió los ojos. El brillo ardiente y vivaz había desaparecido de sus orbes dorados, ahora apagados y cansados, tan cansados como su triste y amarga sonría- Por obligarte a hacer el trabajo sucio…- Giró el rostro, solo un poco, solo lo suficiente como para poder mirarle.

Munakata se alzaba en frente suya, a solo unos metros. Erguido, con la espalda recta, sereno, con el ceño levemente fruncido, la mirada dura y calculadora, como siempre, y el pelo mojado por la nieve. Giró un poco más el rostro y ensanchó esa amarga sonrisa que llevaba demasiado tiempo dibujada en sus labios. Munataka cerró los ojos, solo un instante, como si intentase serenarse y luego los volvió a abrir. Le miraba de manera indiferente o eso parecía pero Mikoto le conocía muy bien, demasiado quizás y sabía que el cuarto rey intentaba ocultar el reproche, el enfado, el odio y la tristeza que sentía hacia él por lo que no le sorprendió el comentario que soltó, reprendiéndole.

-No me vengas con esas poniendo esa cara de tranquilidad. ¿Si es así como te sientes, no podrías haber hecho algo antes de que esto pasara?- Formuló la pregunta lentamente, intentando contener el enfado y el dolor en sus palabras. Intentando contener las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Mikoto hizo un movimiento casi imperceptible, algo parecido a un encogimiento de hombros y volvió a exhalar lentamente. En verdad los dos sabían que no, que era la única opción que tenían. Incluso si Souh hubiese intentado hacer algo diferente para no llegar a esa situación era imposible. ¿Cuáles eran las otras opciones? ¿Tenerle encerrado día y noche durante días, meses, quizás puede que años, con Munakata pegado a los barrotes, vigilándole cada segundo? No. Mikoto no podía vivir así. El necesitaba el aire libre, la acción, la libertad, vivir cada segundo al máximo, él no estaba hecho para ser vigilado y tampoco pensaba condenar a Munakata a una vida que se reducía a contenerle a él y a sus poderes. No, definitivamente esa era la única opción que habían tenido. Quizás no la mejor, pero si la única que podían cumplir.

-Ya es suficiente, Munakata.

Con lentitud, casi con parsimonia Mikoto extendió los brazos, con esfuerzo, con cansancio, casi sin fuerzas. Notaba su cuerpo pesado y distante, su piel ardiente, su mente cada vez más dispersa y el control sobre si mismo casi extinto. Definitivamente, no le quedaba tiempo. Y mientras le observaba la máscara de Reishi se rompió, dejando ver su dolor y frustración. Porque él también conocía muy bien a Mikoto, también le conocía demasiado quizás, y sabía que no aguantaba más, que apenas le quedaban unos segundos y que sería él quien terminaría con el tercer rey. Y la idea de matar a su único amigo, a su igual, era demasiado espantosa.

Mikoto volvió a alzar el rostro y fijó su mirada en su espada de Damocles. Grande, de un intenso color cobre, brillante, rota y moribunda. Tan rota y moribunda como él mismo "Este es el fin vieja amiga… ¿No…?" Pensó mientras contemplaba la gema apagarse. Mientras sentía su propia vida apagándose. Y la espada no hizo esperar a su amo. Dejó de brillar, dejó de ser majestuosa y de desprender seguridad y empezó a caer.

Y solo entonces Munakata consiguió reaccionar. Apretó con fuerza el mango de su espada, controló como pudo el temblor de sus manos, cerró los ojos y en un movimiento rápido y eficaz avanzó los escasos metros que le separaban del rey rojo y clavó su espada en el pecho de su enemigo.

La sensación de su propia espada, su amiga, su fiel compañera y confidente clavándose en el pecho de Suoh, de su igual, de su contrario, haciéndose hueco rasgando su piel, resquebrajando sus músculos hasta finalmente atravesar su corazón era una sensación que Munakata jamás podría olvidar. Sabía que le perseguiría eternamente, que atormentaría sus sueños y torturaría su consciencia. Pero aún así no dudo en hacerlo, al fin y al cabo, era lo que Mikoto deseaba.

Fue como si el tiempo se parase. Notaba la sangre saliendo del cuerpo de Souh, tan roja y brillante como su cabello, notaba sus manos temblando, aún apretando con fuerza el mango de una espada que sabía que jamás sería capaz de volver a usar, sentía los latidos de Mikoto, lentos, pausados, apagados, unos últimos latidos que intentaban seguir manteniendo al rey vivo aunque fuesen unos segundos, sin fuerza para más.

Mikoto dejó escapar un gemido casi inaudible mientras se movía. Apenas podía hacerlo, apenas podía si quiera mantener esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro pero aún así llevo sus manos a los hombros de Munakata y solo en ese momento este se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

Mantuvo la vista en el frente, su mirada estaba borrosa, tanto que apenas distinguía lo que veía y ya no sabía si era por no llevar las gafas puestas o por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de Mikoto y en un acto reflejo inspiró. Suoh olía a cenizas, al fuego que te espera encendido en la chimenea cuando llegabas a casa, a sangre y a madera vieja, gastada por el uso.

Mikoto le imitó, dejando caer su cabeza sobre su hombro aunque Reishi sabía, que en verdad, simplemente, era que ya no podía mantenerse en pie él solo. Mikoto inspiró hondo, pensando bien en que decir. Quizás debía de agradecerle haberlo hecho, haber estado siempre ahí, haber sido su amigo, su apoyo, su pilar. Quizás simplemente decirle la verdad, lo que sentía, pero ¿De qué hubiese servido? Munakata ya lo sabía, siempre lo supo. Mikoto siempre se lo dejó muy claro.

Así que simplemente borró la falsa sonrisa en su rostro, dejando ver por primera vez la angustia que le carcomía al notarse morir.

-Reishi…cuida de ellos…de Anna y los demás…a..ahora que yo no…ellos…protégelos…-Notaba las palabras atragantándose en su garganta, las lágrimas luchando por ser liberadas. La idea de dejarlos, de abandonar a su pequeño ángel y a todos los que le siguieron siempre, haciéndole creer que de verdad era alguien que merecía vivir siendo rey era demasiado dolorosa, demasiado cruel, demasiado real.- Reishi….por favor…y..yo..yo…-Intentó susurrar pero las palabras se ahogaron en sus labios. Sus manos resbalaron de los hombros de Munakata, su rostro se quedó apoyado en el hombro de su amigo, su mirada, perdida y sin vida contemplaba la nieve, tan blanca y perfecta que hacía daño a la vista.

Souh Mikoto, el rey rojo, el tercer rey, había muerto.

Lentamente Munakata sacó la espada, notó el chorro de sangre mojar sus manos. Quemaba. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo su sangre aún podía quemar de esa manera cuando su cuerpo estaba tan frío como la nieve que pisaban? Quizás, simplemente, no era que estuviese caliente, simplemente le quemaba el dolor y los remordimientos.

Con cuidado, el rey azul se dejó caer en la nieve de rodillas, sobre el charco rojo que rompía la perfección del paisaje, cargando el cuerpo de Mikoto entre sus brazos.

Lo miró largamente y sin saber por qué sonrió.

-No blood….no bones….no ash….-Susurró sin darse cuenta, con la voz rota. Abrazó el cuerpo de su amigo, con fuerza, casi con desesperación y comenzó a llorar.

_Siento si cometí faltas de ortografía, no soy muy buena con eso xD Las últimas palabras de Mikoto son inventadas, me parece tierno que piense en Homra antes de morir por eso lo puse y claramente, su pequeño ángel es Anna. _

_¿Que les pareció? Bombas, amenazas de muertes y demás podéis Mandamerlas en un review o como se escriba xD_

_PD: Perdonen si salieron mi Oc, es lo primero que escribo de esta serie._


End file.
